Eterna obsesión
by Angeal23
Summary: Arthur era un demonio, mas no recuerda exactamente el escenario por el cual quedó sumido en el abismo. Ni siquiera lo recuerda cuando aquel pequeño demonio al que cría vuelve a él, con una sonrisa diabólica y obsesionada. Para Murderdn. Shota!USAxUK.


Este fic no implica tanta locura, hay una pareja particularmente rara debo decir para una chica que no le gusta tanto lo común o esquematizado del fandom =)

Dedicado: A Murderdn, no sé si te guste el shota inverso, pero probaré.  
>Pareja: Devil14AlfredxDevilArthur (AmericaxEngland)<br>Disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos y tampoco las naciones representadas, estas pertenecen a la serie Axis Power Hetalia. Si fueran míos ni les cuento que haría.

* * *

><p><strong>ETERNA OBSESIÓN<strong>

**_Este mundo está viciado, todo está lleno de inmoralidades a donde sea que miro y eso me hace sonreír, no demasiado, pero lo suficiente, mi inexistente y podrida alma se alegra en mirar el sufrimiento ajeno, cosas tan amargas y diabólicas que retorcidamente en este mundo toman una calida bienvenida, nunca más sentí algo como el amor, hasta que llegó él. _**

Recuerdo que antes de morir era un inglés muy correcto, no soy un demonio del todo puro aunque mi fuerza demuestre totalmente lo contrario, mi alma fue condenada por crímenes y la locura a la que me vi sumido por un ser del que gracias a los años he olvidado todo indicio de su existencia, de su asquerosa calidez, siempre me pregunto qué habrá hecho para retorcerme en este mundo.

Pero es una vida feliz, llena de cosas vacías. Llena de cosas sin importancia.

Aprendes a dejar que todo fluya y no amar nada, a mirar con obsesión algo hasta aburrirte de él y arrojarlo a la basura sin no antes quebrarlo con tus propias manos. Era así, absolutamente todo era así hasta que llegó aquel juguete, aquel vicio, era tan pequeño.

-¿Cómo te llamas, engendro?-sonrio sutilmente.

-Alfred…- me responde, sin mirarme, como ocultando algo. Me intriga.

El niño en efecto es un pequeño demonio, sus padres asesinados fríamente con algún objeto de demasiado poder eclesiástico, las muertes de tales eminencias en aquel mundo perturbó a todos, a todos menos a mí. Veía en él potencial, sus ojos me miraban curiosos y algo serios, sin derramar lágrima alguna, me daría asco de todas maneras si lo hace. Su cabello es negro y su azulada mirada hace que algo de mí vibre un poco, su ropa era negra, siempre lo fue, como la de todos los demás en este infierno.

**_Tan pequeño que nunca lo noté, nunca noté todo lo que había en él. Más que una mirada, más que un leve suspiro, ese niño crecía con raros hábitos, pensé que era cosa de demonios de pura sangre, nunca había visto ver crecer a un demonio hasta que llegó él, no sé si me ablandé pero empecé a valorarlo, mas su mirada se hacía cada vez más diabólica a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Simplemente no lo noté._**

-¿Quieres llevar a la locura a algún humano?- pregunto con una sonrisa abierta. El adolescente no me mira, a sus catorce años es sumamente frío.

-No.- me responde, sin siquiera mover su boca.

-¿Quieres hacer algo maldito crío?- me enojo, muestro tanto interés y obsesión en él y ni siquiera se digna a observarme.

-No.- responde, algo se entume en mí cuando siento su sonrisa maquiavélica analizarme junto a sus ojos.

-¿Qué mierda haces para divertirte?-

Y el muchacho sólo ríe aniñadamente mientras los de mi alrededor me ven con miedo o quizás con lastima. No es que fuera ignorante, si no que no quería darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, algo no me permitía ver a través de ese muchacho, quizás por que estaba obsesionado con él, quizás porque veía a otra persona al mirarlo.

Quizás porque era realmente era él, ese niño el que estaba obsesionado conmigo.

El niño se marcha aquella noche, no hace falta que yo lo siga, puedo escuchar los gritos de dolor de los humanos que va a matar, tan poderoso, tan diabólicamente brutal me hace mirarlo con fascinación, aquella misma fascinación que me ciega, porque no me daba cuenta de lo que era realmente ese chico y en lo que me estaba convirtiendo yo.

Me lo dijeron, pero yo no comprendí.

-¿Qué tiene Alfred?-

-Mátalo…-

-¿Por qué? tiene un potencial perturbador.- me escuso, me hayo patético otorgándole vida a un ser igual que yo, una mera escoria que debería destruir, pero algo dentro de él me destroza y creo que soy adicto a ese especie de dolor.

-Justamente por eso Arthur, tienes que matarlo… deshazte de ese demonio ¿lo sabes…?-susurró con una sonrisa que estremeció a todo el tribunal del infierno- Se dice que ese chico mató a sus padres, eminencias sumamente poderosas en este mundo sólo para ir a parar con su "obsesión"…-

Y yo sólo sonreía, invitando a la ignorancia a mi casa, abasteciéndome de ella.

**_Pero el destino es inevitable y lo mismo que destrozó mi vida volvía a mí, con un rostro más macabro, con más poder que el que pudiera imaginar, Alfred era sólo un niño ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, quizás por sus ojos, sí, por el dolor casi hipnotizante que me hacía sentir cada vez que me observaba, ese mismo muchacho que destrozó mi existencia hace mucho._**

-¿Por fin lo recuerdas…?-susurra a mi oreja con una sonrisa diabólica.

Yo sólo me tenso, el dolor me carcome todo el cuerpo, una cruz purificada empieza a quemar mi pecho, mientras el engendro arriba de mí es inmune, él había matado a sus padres, quitándole sus poderosas defensas, convirtiéndose en uno de los demonios más poderosos sólo para llegar nuevamente a mí, hasta convertirme nuevamente en su obsesión.

Ese chico estaba trastornado por mí antes de que yo pudiera hacer algo, antes de advertirlo él ya tenía el control, por eso todos los bastardos me miraron de esa forma, ellos lo sabían, ahora yo era su juguete.

Mete sus dedos, curvo mi cuerpo como hace cientos de años antes y siento como me viola mientras gimo que se detenga, sólo lo hace con su mano una y otra vez, no se detiene, incluso incrusta un extraño objeto bendecido dentro, haciéndome gritar desgarrado, todos miran el acto con imponente miedo hacia el chico que sólo sonríe, y la risa de hace cientos de años vuelve a mi mente.

El nombre de Alfred F. Jones vuelve a mí.

-Hola Artie, he regresado por ti…-sonríe dulcemente ocultando su verdadero ser. Y nuevamente lo siento dentro mío, con su pene acribillando todos mis errores que él no tardó en aprovechar, desde las sombras.

_**Debí matarlo cuando tuve la oportunidad, aquel demonio tenía razón, debí asesinarlo como en aquella vacía vida que tuve cuando era humano, pero esta vez no era tan fácil, éramos inmortales, y si algo recuerdo ahora de ese demente ser es que no vuelve a equivocarse dos veces, por eso, siento que esto durará más que eternamente.**_

**Y seré su obsesión, por ahora y por siempre.**

* * *

><p>Deberán preguntarse de dónde saqué esta idea, fácil, de una tira que hay con un demonio "colonial" que abusa de Arthur demonio porque se había salido de su control, en realidad siempre tuvo esos planes pero quiso adquirir poder y el demonio de Arthur había olvidado al ser que lo llevó hacia el infierno.<p>

Alfred lo hizo, lo persiguió hasta el abismo sólo para volver a quedarse con él, costara el precio que costara, me pareció una historia delirante y única.

Espero que les haya gustado, en especial a Murderdn, la atrasada cumpleañera.

¿Reviews, criticas, tomatitos?


End file.
